The T Zone Unveiled!
by Ange Noir
Summary: ...have you ever wondered how Tezuka came up with his Tezuka zone? Unable to resist Eiji Kikumaru falls prey to Fuji's schemes. Throw in the ever stoic captain, a confused Oishi, and an Inui Juice or two, and you have yourself a story. Chapter 3 up
1. The Hook

Disclaimer: Sure 'nuff!

Ange: So this is gonna be a light 2-3 shot I'm gonna be working on at the moment. I say this guiltily while people are waiting for my Laundromat story to update. I suppose I could've made this an one-shot but it's easier for me to break up stories into manageable short chapters. If I didn't my updates would be few and far between. There's no real pairing for the story it's just something fun I wanted to write. It involves a lot of dialogue which I'm really weak at so hopefully it sounds natural and not stilted.

* * *

The T-Zone Unveiled

Chapter 1: The Hook

* * *

"Hey Eiji," Shuusuke said to his lab partner during their in-class experiment.

-

"Nyaa what is it Shuusuke," he replied, "you know I'm not good at chemistry."

-

"I know but that's why you have me as a lab partner," Fuji answered back smartly. "Anyways, have you ever wondered how Tezuka came up with his Tezuka zone?"

-

"Eh, you're being random today." Eiji declared as he carefully measured two liquids into an empty beaker. "The T-zone huh? Well I don't know, maybe by playing tennis like the rest of us?"

-

Shuusuke smiled at his teammate's answer, well more than he does already, "What if I told you that I know the real answer?" Shuusuke threw out as he corrected yet another of Eiji's mistakes.

-

"Aaaw so I was wrong," Eiji moaned referring to both his guess and his incorrect class work, "then how did he Shuusuke? And how do you know?"

-

"Well I've been captain's classmate since elementary school and I saw it myself…on the playground."

-

"Really really," Eiji asked, lab work completely forgotten.

-

"Really really," Shuusuke repeated entrancing his friend with his now open eyes. Eiji was caught and unable to look away, drawn into the depths of Fuji's crystalline irises.

-

"Well then how did he?" Kikumaru questioned breathlessly, dying to know.

-

"Kikumaru and Fuji," Their teacher shouted at them from across the room, "less soul gazing and more work doing!"

-

"Yes teacher," Shuusuke answered back pleasantly, closing his eyes and breaking the spell.

-

Both of them silently got back to work with Eiji desperately trying to erase the blush that now stained his cheeks.

-

"Shuusuke," Eiji started up again once their teacher's attention wasn't on them anymore, "you better tell me all about it during lunch time then."

-

"Of course. Of course," Fuji placated. "Oh but Eiji the solution is boiling over."

-

"Huh?" Eiji uttered looking down at his work. "Eyaaaaah! It's…it's eating through the table Shuusuke! What do I do?! What do I do?!

-

Teacheeeeeeeer!"

* * *

A/N: Yea I know there's nothing going on now but a little bit of something is better than a whole lot of nothing right? Anyways review and stay tuned. I actually never sat down and watched the PoT anime. I usually just read the manga my friend owns. I've been watching it now and I'm in love. It's also a bad yet oh so good way to procrastinate on many things. On a side note I've taken up Tennis which is so much fun even though I royally suck…

:Scampers off:


	2. Comma

Disclaimer: Wan! Wan!

Ange: Another shorty but I decided I like the idea of a 3 shot instead of a two. The last chapter will be longer than this one though. At least I hope so. Again forgive the poor dialogue. Sadly my poor grammar is really evident when I do dialogue too. The chapter title took forever to come up with. You know I was joking about that right? I still love it in all its lameness though.

* * *

The T-Zone Unveiled

Chapter 2: Comma

* * *

Lunch came and passed with no sign of Fuji. Chemistry and lunch was the only time Eiji had a chance to see him during school. A miffed Kikumaru walked to his last class with his double's partner Oishi. 

-

"Hey what's wrong Eiji," his best friend asked already use to the various mood swings to the other half of the Golden Pair duo.

-

"He stood me up," Eiji pouted dejectedly.

-

"H…he?" Oishi stuttered as his heart skipped a beat.

-

"Shuusuke of course," Eiji stated oblivious to Oishi's confusion, "and after he promised too."

-

"Oh, Fuji…" Oishi agreed with false understanding, "Wait, Fuji?!" Surprise and disappointment colored his voice. Was that Eiji's type then? How long has this been going on?

-

"So you and Shuusuke had a date then," he tried to ask nonchalantly but miserably failed.

-

"Hmm, I suppose so," Eiji answered unheeding of his teammate's turmoil, "he was suppose to tell me all about the T-zone."

-

"The T-zone?" Oishi repeated dumbfounded that is until he translated the Kikumaru lingo , "Oh, the Tezuka Zone you mean. Why would Fuji know something like that? Not even Sadaharu knows how to replicate it."

-

"Silly Oishi," Eii playfully reprimanded, "Shuusuke is a genius after all."

-

"I'm glad." he said breathing a deep sigh of relief.

-

"Huh," said Eiji confused by his friend's odd response, "you weren't thinking something naughty like that me and Fuji were an item were you?"

-

"No of course not! Well I don't know. Maybe…" an embarrass Oishi admitted.

-

Eiji laughed amusement lighting up his eyes, "You're funny today. You know the only guy in my life can only be you."

-

"R…really?"

-

"No of course not Oioi! We're both guys after all."

-

"Oioi?" Oishi repeated befuddled once again.

-

"As punishment for thinking such weird things that's going to be your nickname for today. Now hurry up or we're going to be late!" With that said Eiji raced down the halls with Oishi steadily trailing behind.

-

Eiji might not believe that guys can be together but Oishi is more than willing to change his mind.

-

Besides that's what double's partners are for anyways.

* * *

A/N: Review and stay tuned! Only one chapter left :D 


	3. Line

Disclaimer: はじめてなんですが。。。 Roughly translated into a bunch or random squares for some people :

Ange: This is the ficlet that won't end. In a good way though. It's good practice for writing dialogue in any case since I haven't written stories like this in this style before. I know I said this is going to be the last chapter but erm…April Fool's? The last chapter is after this one Scout's Honor! Anyways still read this one in any case. I even forsaken my precious Prince of Tennis viewing time to get this one out.

* * *

The T-Zone Unveiled

Chapter 3: Line

* * *

Eiji was just about to leave the tennis locker room to start his warm-ups when Fuji showed up. For a moment he forgot that he was even mad at him until Shuusuke's face turned apologetic. In Fuji's case that just meant a smaller smile.

-

"I'm sorry about earlier," Shuusuke started before Eiji had a chance to say anything, "Sadaharu needed a tester for his new Inui Juice so I volunteered. Not only that but we even managed to come up with three new juices to top it off."

-

"So you were fraternizing with the enemy then," Eiji concluded, horrorstruck.

-

"Inui is the enemy?" Fuji questioned intrigued.

-

"If any person is willing to force their teammates to drink such vile stuff without remorse, then they are." was Kikumaru's simple explanation.

-

"Oh Eiji," Fuji fondly said, "You never stop amusing me."

-

"With that smile you would think that you're always amused," his friend remarked. Shuusuke only smiled larger giving nothing away.

-

"Do you still want to hear about the Tezuka zone?"

-

"Maybe I don't care anymore," Eiji replied still unwilling to let go of his disappearing anger.

-

Shuusuke turned to leave, "Well if you really feel that way…"

-

"No! Wait! Stop!" he pleaded, running around Shuusuke to block his exit, "you know I was just joking. I wanna know so tell me, tell me, tell me!"

-

Fuji laughed this was turning out to be really fun, "Well first calm down. You don't want the whole tennis team running in here now do you?"

-

"Sorry," Eiji said with a small grin, slightly abashed, "Well" he prodded his friend when Shuusuke made no moves to release the information Eiji so badly wanted to know.

-

Fuji's smile turned more devious and his eyes opened to catlike slits, both actions Eiji completely missed, "Well if you insist…" Shuusuke relented.

-

"I do! I do! I do!"

-

Fuji leaned towards his shorter teammate unleashing the valuable information to him. With every whisper he breathed into Eiji's ear, Kikumaru's eyes became more rounded and surprised.

-

There is no way this can possibly be true Eiji thought. Shuusuke is a prodigy but even geniuses have a limit right? This couldn't be the truth…could it?

-

Eiji's gasp echoed in the empty locker room as he listened to the last bit of what Fuji had to say.

-

"Now that I don't believe," He declared adamantly, "It's just not possible."

-

"What will it take for you to believe it then?"

-

"Proof," was the tennis player's firm reply.

-

"Now the only way to get that," Shuusuke responded, "is from Captain himself."

-

Kikumaru balked at the idea. If what Shuusuke told him was true then…No! It was impossible. How could Tezuka, how could the T-zone even work that way? Not even Inui would have the answers for that.

-

With eyes narrowed in determination Eiji strode out of the locker room.

-

"Where are you going Eiji?" Fuji called out to him while knowing the answer already.

-

"To get the answer straight from the source," Kikumaru shouted not even bothering to look back at him.

-

Oh yes, Shuusuke thought his eyes opened to show the full depth of his mischievous intent, this was turning out to be fun indeed.

-

Eiji marched out onto the tennis courts, ignoring as Inui commented on his tardiness. He even disregarded the fact that he was supposed to be running laps with the rest of the Regulars.

-

Marching up to his captain he fiercely stared up at his towering form, throwing him and the teammates around him into a confused state.

-

"Captain Tezuka, I challenge you to a match!"

* * *

A/N: So that's if for this chapter at least. I said it will be longer too and it is so don't I get a gold star for that? 


End file.
